


If We Ever Meet Again

by GarnetSeren



Series: Music Inspired Oneshots [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Heist, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Rivalry, Thief, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: The story of how Kasumi and Keiji met; but was it really love at first heist?





	If We Ever Meet Again

Glancing around, he catalogued the various windows and doors into the area, taking note of the multitude of columns and balustrades that adorned the room. He couldn't fail to notice the severe lack of surveillance cameras, whilst his Omni-Tool went to work covertly mapping the extent of any other security. He scratched his soul-patch goatee thoughtfully... it was all looking too easy.

"Sincere appreciation: Thank you all for being here, for such a monumental event," the elcor droned. "Overjoyed excitement: This is a first edition, from a series of seven that we will feature here at the museum, and will be on display for the next four standard galactic months."

His attention was pulled from the mind numbingly monotonous voice, as a sleek figure sidled up to the front of the small crowd, and his gaze roved over the newcomer, completely unabashed. She had one hell of a body, a perfect hourglass figure encased in a petite, but elegant frame. He couldn't see much of her face, since only the lower part face was clearly visible beneath her hood, but she had a mischievous smile. For some reason, the mystery woman reminded him of a bird, pretty and playful. There were murmurs around the small group, that notified him that the painting had been revealed... he'd been so engrossed with the hooded woman, that he'd failed to notice a hanar had joined the elcor at the easel, and now that the he turned his attention reluctantly to his commission, he was far from impressed. His nose wrinkled in disgust, as he eyed what looked like paint splats by an angry toddler... he hated modern art.

"I know the artist is hanar, but it looks like a child threw some paint at the canvas. What do you think, Mr…?" a sweet voice whispered in his ear.

"Okuda. Keiji Okuda," he introduced himself, also whispering. "And I agree, I'm sure my two year old niece Chihiro has painted better, Miss…?"

"Kasumi Goto," the hooded woman replied, still in hushed tones.

* * *

Later that night, he silently slipped passed the drell guard, who sat with his head rested on folded arms, sleeping soundly. Hojicha tea worked every time. Smiling to himself, Keiji followed his tracking device through the labyrinth of a museum, with only the low level light of his Omni-Tool to illuminate his steps. Straight, left, straight, right, right, and straight again, before he entered the gallery where the painting was situated. Suddenly, a slight movement in the shadows caught his attention, forcing Keiji to press back into the nearest wall. Peering round the corner, he was met with nothing but the still, empty shadows. His hand raked through his black hair, convinced his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Okuda-San," a sweet voice whispered, unexpectedly,.

Before his brain could register what was happening, Keiji felt soft lips press against his. Without thinking, he closed his eyes, savouring the way her hand gently caressed his arm, and the kiss that ended all too soon. He re-opened his eyes in time to see a hourglass figure materialise into view, the petite frame sashaying away from him. He chuckled softly, admiring her use of a tactical cloak. Belatedly, he realised that his wrist was cuffed to the nearby heating pipe. Struggling against the metal binding did little but chafe his wrist.  
  
“You... ama!” he hissed, angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, it's on a timed lock. It will release you well before the authorities are alerted, but long after I've taken our little prize," Kasumi explained, cheerfully.

He watched wordlessly, begrudgingly impressed, as she quickly overrode the painting's pressure switch, unmounted the artwork from it's display, and carefully rolled it into a tube that was slung to her back. Though he couldn't help smirking, whilst he watched her place a red rose next to the now empty display. It was cute.  
  
"I'll get you back for this, Kasumi!" he called.  
  
He watched her lithe frame disappeared into the ventilation shaft he had spotted during the unveiling, even as the cuff chimed it's release.  
  
“If we ever meet again,” he added, under his breath.

* * *

Keiji sighed, fiddling with the collar of his tuxedo, he had always hated this sort of thing. The bright, glaring lights of Nos Astra didn't lend themselves to covert operations, and the other guests; a host of apparently distinguished asari, salarian, turian, and even human officials, were boring him to tears. That was until he spotted a familiar hooded figure, stood on the balcony of the over-decadent apartment. Without thinking he wandered over, his hand settling on the small of her back, and barely resisted the urge to stroke the silk of her red and black dress.

"What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this, Kasumi?" he whispered in her ear.

"Konbanwa, Keiji-San," she replied, her cheerful voice set in a low tone. "I see you left the museum in one piece, I'm glad."

"You won the last one, kotori, but the Star of Palaven is mine," he told her.  
  
With that, he melted back into the crowded room. It didn't take him long to infiltrate the private rooms of Destinaria Fedorian, sister to the turian Primarch, and even less time to locate the famed necklace that sat on the woman's dressing table... it wasn't even in a display case. Within seconds, he pocketed the sapphire and diamond necklace, slipping through the large French windows, and dropping deftly from the balcony. Moments later, a black skycar pulled up in front on him, and as the door slid open he almost laughed.  
  
"You've caused quite the stir," Kasumi grinned from beneath her hood. "Get in, before security figures it out."

Oddly, his instincts that had always told him to work alone up until now, were telling him a decidedly different story. Figuring it wasn't time to start ignoring his intuition, he clambered into the vehicle.  
  
"So where you taking me?" he asked, as the skycar sped up.

"I figured your hotel room made the most sense," she replied, giving a barely perceivable shrug.

"How do you know I don't have an apartment here?" he asked, conversationally, studying the woman beside him.

Kasumi glanced at him. Well, he presumed she did, as she turned her head slightly in his direction.  
"Please," she laughed. "Who are you trying to kid?"

Smiling, Keiji folded his arms and settled back into his seat. "I suppose I don't need to tell you which hotel, or how to get there?"

"Of course not," Kasumi grinned. "Hotel Moraro, Sedefi street, in the Sebula district."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Who am I to argue, Goutou?" he teased, unable to care that she'd somehow won again.

* * *

The gentle hum of the engine, and the dim yellow lighting of the shuttle, filtered back into her awareness. Blinking rapidly, Kasumi cut the link to the grey box, as tears ran down her cheeks. Despite her hood, Kasumi knew the commander had noticed; Shepard always did, she was that type of woman. She felt an arm slip around her shoulders, and Kasumi let out a shuddering breath before managing a weak smile, leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Thanks Shep," she choked out, between sobs.

"Any time," Shepard replied. "Go ahead and watch another one if you want, I'll be here."

"Yeah, I will," Kasumi nodded gratefully, setting into the commander's embrace, before activating her visor again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Inspired by the Timberland song of the same name.  
> Japanese words used in this piece:  
> San – Mr/Ms  
> Ama – Bitch  
> Konbanwa – hello (evening time)  
> Kotori – Little Bird  
> Goutou – Robber


End file.
